


Booked Up

by AliceFellThroughTheWorld



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5k+, Accidental Cuddling, F/M, Gift, Hotels, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, kravitz is still a reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceFellThroughTheWorld/pseuds/AliceFellThroughTheWorld
Summary: Birthday commission for my friend Taliesin!Jess the Beheader's biggest match ever has come to Rockport! Taako, having free tickets, books his hotel room a month in advance only to get to the venue and have his reservation lost!Thankfully, Kravitz steps in with a proposition to solve his problem.





	Booked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday commission for my friend Taliesin. 
> 
> Message me on Tumblr @loudlydistinguishedhologram for more info on my commissions!

    “What do you mean all booked up?” Taako’s voice carries through the hotel lobby and causes several patrons to turn their heads. “I booked this room a month ago!” The timid hotel clerk quickly searches through the system again and looks up to the looming wizard.

    “I'm sorry sir, but your name isn’t in here. If you would like, I could get my manager for you to speak with.”

    “Try again! T-a-a-k-o T-a-a-c-o! You know, from TV?” Lup fidgets beside him, anxious to get out of the middle of the lobby and into her own room, which Barry had, thankfully, booked properly.

    “Taako, come on. You can just share with us!” Barry says, holding Lup’s hand.

    “Babe, we only have one bed. I doubt we’ll all fit. Besides, I would rather have some alone time this weekend.” Lup says, giving him a wink. Taako pretends not to listen to them as he keeps his attention focused on the hotel staff.

    “I-I'm sorry but your room isn’t available.” The girl begins to look anxiously towards the security guards standing by, not sure if they would be needed. Seeing this look, Taako sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

    “It’s fine, it’s fine. I’ll try somewhere else.” The dejected elf turns away from the girl, long blonde braid falling across his back. Lup pats his shoulder and grabs her suitcase, walking alongside him as he walks to a lobby bench and flops onto it, dropping his bags in front of him.

    “Come on, ‘Ko. There are several hotels near here you can try one of them!” Lup sits next to him, Barry standing on his other side, already scrolling through his phone to try and find a room.

    “This is the biggest event in Rockport! There’s not going to be a vacancy in any hotel in the city!” Taako complains, throwing his head back.

    “He’s right. I can’t find anything.” Barry pipes up, turning his phone off and placing it back in his pocket. “Everything is booked up. Looks like everyone and their grandmother came to see Jess’s match.” Taako groans and Lup throws a grimace towards Barry, wrapping an arm around her brother to try and comfort him.

    Thankfully, the trio is distracted by two of their friends approaching them, concerned for Taako.

    “Hey, what’s wrong buddy?” Magnus asks, taking his room key from Merle, who was waddling by his side. Taako just groans again, limply lifting his hand up in a greeting. Lup shakes her head before speaking for her twin.

    “He booked his room wrong and doesn’t have a backup plan.” Taako’s head snaps towards her.

    “I didn’t book it wrong, they lost my reservation!” Lup laughs at him.

    “Keep saying that, ‘Ko!”

    “Sorry to hear that, Taako, you can stay with Merle and me if you want!” Magnus asks, gesturing between the three of them.

    “We can have a sleepover! I made a great Kenny Chesney jams mix!” Merle adds, pulling an extra room key from the depths of his fanny pack and holding it out to Taako. Taako chuckles and waves his hand in front of the key card.

    “Thanks but no thanks, kemosabe! I won’t be able to get any beauty sleep wedged between a snoring human and a dwarf that steals blankets!”

    “Do you really have any options, Taako?” Barry asks, looking down at him. Taako grimaces and takes the key card, slightly sticky from whatever had been in Merle’s fanny pack.

    “Thanks, Magnus, Merle, you guys are really saving Taako’s ass.” He says, wiping the card on Barry’s jeans, much to the human’s disapproval.

    “No worries, always good to have more company!” Magnus exclaims, beaming. “We’re in room 107 so if you want to follow us, we’re headed there now to drop off our stuff!” Taako sighs and grabs his suitcases again.

    “Yeah, yeah, I’ll follow you.” He stands up and Lup follows his lead, grabbing her own bags.

    “Barry and I are in room 713 if you need us. She gives Taako a final hug before she and Barry head towards the elevators.

    Taako follows his friends, who were excitedly chatting about the match they were going to see the next day, and immediately starts to regret accepting the invitation to stay with them. He groans inwardly and starts looking around for any means of prolonging the inevitable. He spots the hotel bar and grins, tapping Magnus on the shoulder to gain his attention.

    “Hey Maggie, I’ll catch up with you guys later. I’m going to hit this bar first.” Magnus nods and gestures towards Taako’s suitcases.

    “Want me to take those to the room for you?” Taako nods and grabs his handbag from the top of one of his suitcases and checks to see if his phone and wallet are inside.

    “Thanks, homie. I’ll be there soon.” He heads towards the wooden bar and sits on one of the leather stools, sighing heavily. He gestures towards the bartender and orders a Roy Rogers, a non-alcoholic drink, not wanting to get drunk at only four in the evening.

    He takes his time on the drink, watching people walk by. He creates stories for them in his head, whether they were rich or poor, coming to watch the match or here on business, maybe even a family vacation. He sighs and moves over to the leather chairs, setting his drink on the glass table in front of him. He crosses his legs at the ankle and pulls out his phone, scrolling through fantasy Instagram.

    “Taako?” He hears a calm voice ask, glancing up to see a dark hand setting a glass onto the table next to his own. His eyes travel up the arm, across the black suit, blue velvet rose tie, and up to Kravitz’s smiling face. He hadn’t known the man for long, only recently coming to know him through Lup and Barry’s work. However, he had grown quite fond of him in the short time.

    “What’s shakin’ Bone Man?” Taako asks, setting down his phone and gesturing to the chair across from him. Kravitz graciously takes his seat and crosses his ankle over his knee.

    “What brings you here? Watching the big match I’m guessing?” Kravitz reaches out for his glass of wine, swirling the dark red liquid around before taking a sip.

    “Correctomundo. Jess gave us some free tickets so we couldn’t really refuse.” Taako mimics Kravitz’s actions subconsciously, taking a drink of his cola through the pink straw the bartender had supplied.

    “Interesting, I didn’t know you were close with Miss... The Beheader.” Taako chuckles at this and leans forward.

    “We shared a rather interesting train ride together. So why are you here, Krav? You don’t seem like the type to be into extreme wrestling?” He arches his eyebrow and swirls the straw around in his glass.

    “You’re not fully mistaken. Lup suggested this event so I decided against my better judgment to come and watch.” He gives Taako a smile. “I’m not regretting my choice so far.” Taako feels the tips of his ears heat up and he quickly hides his growing smile behind his drink.

    “I, on the other hand, am wishing I was back at home.” Kravitz raises an eyebrow.

    “Oh? How come?”

    “The hotel lost my reservation.” He scowls, glancing between his glass and the man across from him. “So I’m stuck sharing a room with doofus and dingus. I’m grateful of course, don’t get me wrong, but Magnus snores like a beast.” Kravitz gives a slight chuckle at the comparison and takes a second to swirl his wine.

    “I may have a... proposition for you. Feel free to say no but it seems like you might want to hear me out.” It’s Taako’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

    “Lay it on me, homie.” Kravitz’s cheeks turn as red as the wine in his glass.

    “Why don’t you share my room? I have considerable more space than Magnus and Merle do and I’m not used to being in such a large bed by myself... never liked all the room a queen sized bed gives. And you have no space at all, sharing with them.” He coughs a few times. “As I said, feel free to say no, it’s just a suggestion.” Taako smiles at the flustered Kravitz and leans forward to place a hand on his.

    “Thanks, Krav. That would actually be pretty great. You’re swooping in and saving my life here, not to mention my beauty sleep.” Kravitz visibly breathes with relief, the red on his cheeks barely subsiding. He leans back in his chair, tightly braided hair shifting off his shoulders in the movement.

    “I’ll need to grab my bags from the room though. Want to come with or do you want me to meet you at yours?” Taako stands up, grabbing his glass off the table and returning it to the bar. He walks back over to Kravitz and looks down at him. Kravitz rises to meet him and gestures for Taako to lead the way.

    “I’ll help you carry your belongings.” Taako smiles at him and starts leading him towards Magnus and Merle’s room, following the numbers down the hall.

    They walk mostly in silence, making a few attempts at idle conversation until they reach room 107 and Taako swipes his card, walking inside.

    He walks in on quite a sight. Merle was lying on the floor outside the bathroom yelling something about Pan while Magnus jumped on the bed, singing along loudly with the Kenny Chesney that was playing from a phone stuck in a speaker Magnus had fashioned from solo cups a few parties ago. Taako quickly glances to Kravitz and mouths the words ‘thank you’ before stepping over Merle to grab his bags.

    “Hey, Taako! You’re here!” Magnus yells, jumping off the bed and pausing the music.

    “Not for long. I’m staying with Kravitz tonight. Have fun, boners!” He begins to walk out of the room but Merle looks up from his position on the floor.

    “But Taako, we were going to paint our nails! Pan says to never abandon friends in their time of need!” Taako chuckles and turns to face them.

    “As much as I would like to get my manicure on, I would rather spend the night in a quiet room where I can sleep with blankets.” He quickly tosses the key to Magnus and bows, exiting the room and closing the door behind him. He huffs before looking at Kravitz, who was completely shocked by the chaos he just witnessed.

    “I am... very glad I offered you salvation.” He says, breaking into a smile. Taako laughs and hands him one of his bags.

    “We’ll see if you still think that when you see me in my face mask tonight.” Kravitz laughs along with him.

    “I’m sure you’ll still be beautiful.” He immediately realizes what he said and starts stuttering as he walks them to the elevators. “I- I- I don’t mean that in a weird way, just that- I mean to say that-” He sighs and Taako chuckles at the flustered man.

    “It’s chill, Krav. I know I'm beautiful!” They reach the elevators and Kravitz presses the call button.

    “I’m in room 421 just so you know.” Kravitz says, trying to change the subject.

    “One number off!” Taako exclaims. Kravitz looks at him, confused. “You know, the weed number?” Kravitz just continues to look confused, eyebrows furrowing. “Nevermind.”

    The elevator doors slide open with a _ding_ and they both quickly step into the box, pressing the correct number. As the doors slide closed, Taako feels a buzz in his bag. He pulls out his phone to see a text from his sister.

    **Chalupa:** How’s your stay with Goofus and Gandy? Taako quickly replies, shifting on his feet.

    **Taako Bell Supreme:** Plans changed- staying with Kravitz tonight. The typing bubbles pop up immediately after he hits send.

    Chalupa: Enjoy your stay with Bone Daddy ;) ;) Barry says to give details in the morning! Taako tries to formulate a response but comes up with nothing, opting to place his phone back in his bag as the elevator doors slide open.

They step out of the elevator and make their way down the long hallway, having started on the low side. Eventually, they make it to Kravitz’s room and he swipes his key.

The room was a drastic difference to the one Magnus and Merle had offered. A bigger

bed, a TV, and a much larger bathroom. There were a couple bags by the wall with an open, yet still neat suitcase on the bed.

    “Sorry, it’s a little messy.” Kravitz quickly crosses to the bed, zipping the suitcase closed and placing it next to the wall. Taako laughs and crosses into the room, placing his bags on the chair across from the bed.

    “Anything is better than what we just saw.” Kravitz nods in agreement, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

    “So, it’s only a quarter after five. Any plans for dinner?” Kravitz asks, shifting awkwardly. Taako shrugs and unzips his suitcase, pulling out a new outfit to change into.

    “If you want, we could meet up with Lup and Barry. If you didn’t have any plans that is.” His ears start burning again, just now becoming aware of the situation he was in. Sharing a room… and a bed with the man he was pretty sure he had a growing crush on. He was well and truly screwed.

    “That sounds nice.” He notices Taako pulling out a new outfit. “What’s their room number? I can call them while you get changed.” Taako sends him a smile.

    “Uhh... Room 713.” He takes his clothes and heads towards the bathroom. “Thanks again, Kravitz. I know you didn’t plan on dealing with me.” Kravitz matches Taako’s smile.

    “Well, you’re helping me out too. So really, I should be thanking you.” Taako closes the bathroom door, effectively hiding the blush crawling up his neck and across his face.

    “Yup. I'm dying tonight.” He breathes out, leaning against the door.

___________________________________

    Dinner goes smoothly, three hours of light conversation between friends before Lup and Barry head back to their room, wanting to pass out early to get some energy for the match. Taako and Kravitz spend another hour in the hotel’s restaurant, sipping wine and making conversation, both trying to push off the twilight for as long as they can. Finally, through a yawn, Taako makes the suggestion that they head back to their room and Kravitz, stifling a yawn of his own, has to agree. They head back in silence, comfortable in each other’s presence but growing more anxious with every step. Finally, at 9:30 pm, they reach their hotel room, stomachs a mess of butterflies and imaginations running wild.

    “You can change first since I still need to take off my makeup and apply my mask and all that.” Taako says as Kravitz unlocks the door and flips on the light, locking the door behind them.

    “That works for me.” Kravitz opens his suitcase and pulls out his nightwear, a simple t-shirt and boxers before heading to the bathroom to change. In the meantime, Taako takes off his heels, placing them next to the chair, determined to keep all his belongings contained in this small corner. He places his jacket back into his suitcase and pulls out a tank top and shorts and a clean pair of socks to wear to bed. When Kravitz emerges from the bathroom, braids tied back in a ponytail, Taako grabs his cosmetics bag and heads in.

    His makeup, while obviously worn, was still pristine. Dusty lips and bright eyeshadow. He pulls off the fake eyelashes and quickly grabs his micellar water, pouring it onto a cotton pad and removing his makeup.

    It always felt odd for him to have his face bare, and now that he was spending the night with Kravitz he was almost tempted to at least dab on some concealer. But, having mercy for his skin, he simply lathers on his face mask, making sure to avoid his any hair on his face. While his face mask dries, he pulls off his shirt, careful to avoid the sticky substance on his skin, wondering why he hadn’t waited until he was changed to put on his skin care. He finishes changing and gathers up all his belongings, emerging from the bathroom.

    Kravitz looks up and can’t help but delve into snorting laughter, nerves fading at the sight of Taako with bright pink goop all over his face. It was rare to see Taako looking like anything but a television star so seeing him so human (well, elf...) was a treat to Kravitz. Taako throws him a glare as he places his stuff back where it belongs, padding over to the bed and sitting on the covers.

    “See? I told you!” Taako exclaims. “As soon as I put on the face mask!” He can’t help but let a smile dance onto his lips, still slightly stained from the lipstick he had just taken off. Kravitz’s laughter eventually subsides and he wipes a stray tear from his eye.

    “F-Forgive me!” He says between his last few giggles, “I just wasn’t expecting it to be pink.” He looks a bit closer. “And glittery!” This sends him into a new bout of giggles. Taako just sticks his tongue out at him and props his pillows behind his back.

    “I’ll wash it off in ten minutes. Until then, you’ll have to deal with my pink glittery ass!” He looks at Kravitz and grins, unable to believe just how much humor Kravitz was finding in his mask. It was cute.

    Ten minutes pass by rather quickly, Kravitz pulling out a book and diverting all his attention to it. By the time Taako’s timer goes off, he had been slowly drifting off, comfortable with the peace Kravitz brought him. The timer shocks him out of that state, however, and he reluctantly hops off the bed to wash his face.

    When he comes back, Kravitz had put his book away and was in the middle of getting into a more comfortable position. The butterflies in Taako’s stomach pick up as he climbs in next to him, pulling the covers snug around himself.

Kravitz reaches over and turns off his bedside lamp, plunging them both into darkness, only the whir of the air conditioning hanging around them. Taako’s eyes quickly adjust to the lack of light and he pulls his sleep mask off of his head over his eyes, not wanting to be bothered by his darkvision. He lets out a sigh and settles in, back towards Kravitz. It’s not long before he drifts off.

___________________________________

    When Taako first wakes up, he doesn’t register the arms around him. He doesn’t register the slow breaths puffing against his ear or the legs tangled in with his. He slowly raises a hand to his face, pulling off the mask and blinking a few times before finally realizing where he was. Face to face in a tangle with Kravitz. His breathing stops for a good ten seconds as he weighs his options.

    He could try and get out of Kravitz’s arms and risk waking him, or he could pretend to be asleep and leave the embarrassment to Kravitz. The second one sounded much better (along with the fact that he got to stay in his arms longer) so he places his mask back over his eyes and snuggles in further, letting a sigh escape his lips as the feeling of Kravitz’s cool skin.

    Taako wasn’t sure at what point he fell asleep again but when he woke up to the harsh sound of the hotel alarm clock, he groaned with disappointment, yanking off his mask. When his eyes adjust, he sees a groggy Kravitz sitting on the edge of the bed. His mind flashes back to how he woke up the first time and he blushes, wondering if Kravitz knew. He slowly sits up and stretches, arms going straight above his head.

    “Morning, Bone Man.” He mumbles out, craning his neck side to side, pops running down his spine. Kravitz lazily waves a hand before bringing it to his face, rubbing his eyes.

    Taako chuckles and hops out of bed, grabbing a hair tie and wrapping his frizzy hair into a high bun.

    “How did you sleep, Kravitz?” He asks, attempting to make conversation with the still half-asleep man. Kravitz makes a noise that lands somewhere between “Sgood” and a croak. “Glad to hear it, my man!” Taako gathers an outfit together and quickly changes in the bathroom.

By the time he comes out, Kravitz had dragged himself to the coffee maker and gotten a pot started. Even if it was hotel coffee, it was better than nothing. While it’s brewing, Kravitz somehow manages to shuffle over to his suitcase, grab a suit, and change into his daywear.

It’s not until his second cup of coffee that Kravitz can form a coherent sentence and fix his hair to look decent.

“I didn’t know you were such a morning person, Krav.” Taako teases, voice dripping with sarcasm. He was sitting on the bed, brushing out his hair and styling it in a coiled braid around the crown of his head, small tendrils falling next to his face. Kravitz shoots him a look, his smile betraying his harsh eyes.

“I’ll be fine after this cup.” He gives a small chuckle and takes another sip. “Mornings are my weakness. I don’t know how you can be so chipper.” He admits, watching Taako’s expert hands as he finishes up his hair.

“I’m a mystery and an enigma- a fully formed creation.” Taako says, putting on a fake spooky voice. He checks his phone. “We only have another hour before we should head out and get breakfast.” He stands up and grabs his cosmetics bag again. “Do me a favor and call Lup. Ask her if she wants to meet for breakfast and head straight to the arena!” He heads to the bathroom to throw on some makeup, deciding on a much simpler look than the one he had yesterday, considering he was going to be in a hot sports arena all day. Kravitz agrees, dialing the room number on the hotel phone.

It only rings twice before Barry picks up.

“Hello?”

“Barry? It’s Kravitz. Taako wanted me to give you a call and ask if you wanted to join us for breakfast before heading to the match.”

“Yeah give me a second to ask Lup.” There’s a bit of rustling and mumbled words on the other side of the line and Kravitz shifts awkwardly on his feet. After a few seconds, Lup’s voice comes through the receiver.

“Morning Bone Man!” Kravitz sighs.

“Why do you both insist on calling me that?” He hears Lup laugh.

“Maybe the whole grim reaper thing, you know?”

“Then why don’t you call Barry the same thing?”

“Maybe I do, you don’t know my life, Krav!” He hears Barry laugh in the background and he sighs.

“Well, back to why I called you. Would you like to meet up for breakfast before the match?”

“Yeah of course. Meet up in the lobby in an hour?” Kravitz nods before realizing he can’t be seen.

“That would be good, yes. Thank you.” He hangs up the phone and taps his fingers against the table, waiting for Taako to come out of the bathroom so he could finish fixing his own hair.

    He slept surprisingly well for being in a strange location, sharing a bed with his coworker’s brother. He smiles at the thought. Taako had always been in Kravitz’s interests since they first met and he had been harboring a growing infatuation for him, so it was a complete surprise that he was able to fall asleep at all with the attractive elf beside him. However, Taako’s presence had brought him an undeniable comfort through the night and he had slept better than ever before in his life.

    The only discomfort came when he woke up minutes before the alarm with his arms wrapped around Taako. Of course, the discomfort wasn’t in the position he found himself in but in the embarrassment that came with it. He was just lucky Taako had been asleep at the time.

Even now, his cheeks flush at the memory and he finds himself with even more butterflies in his stomach, which he had thought had been squashed the night before. He groans and lays back on the bed, not worrying about wrinkling his suit for the first time in a long time.

Taako chooses this moment to walk out of the bathroom.

“Woah Krav, I’m gone for 15 minutes and you fall asleep again?” Kravitz cranes his neck up, looking at him.

“Not asleep.”

“Just dead inside then? Well, we knew that already.” He shoots Kravitz a wink and sets down his bag on the chair, moving to sit on the bed next to Kravitz.

“Not dead either, Raven Queen willing.” He snickers, sitting up to match Taako. “Lup and Barry agreed to meet us in the Lobby in…” He glances at the clock. “42 minutes.” He gives Taako a half smile. “So we have some time before we have to go anywhere.”

“Yeah, we do…” They both sit in semi-awkward silence before Kravitz stands up.

“Let me finish getting ready and we can discuss our day.” He heads to the bathroom, leaving Taako alone.

‘Great- fantasy Instagram here I come…’ He thinks, pulling out his phone only to find multiple messages from Magnus (in all caps), all detailing how excited he was for Jess’s match and one message from Merle (riddled with spelling errors and badly chosen emojis) talking about how Magnus managed to spill nail polish on the carpet and begging Taako to fix it with magic so he wouldn’t have to pay extra for their room. Taako sighs and replies to each of them before shooting a ‘Good morning’ text to his sister and switching over to fantasy Instagram.

It only takes about ten minutes- or 3 makeup tutorials and 4 sped up dessert recipes- for Kravitz to finish up his hair and sit down next to him. Taako locks his phone and tosses it to the side, turning his attention to his temporary roommate.

“So what’s the plan, homie?” They turn to face each other and Kravitz grabs a few folded papers from his bag. He sets the papers in between them and unfolds them.

“I printed out the entire week’s schedule ahead of time so we can select which matches we want to go to. I also have a list of all nearby restaurants and bars so we can decide on where to go for meals ahead of time.” Taako nods along with Kravitz’s words, impressed by his planning.

They spend the rest of their time in the hotel room planning out their day- deciding to plan the rest of the week on how the day goes so they can adjust as needed. When they finally reach the time to head out, Kravitz gives them a list of essentials to make sure they don’t leave anything behind- phone, keys, room keycard, etc. They got about halfway down the hall when Kravitz realized, despite his list, he had forgotten his wallet. Taako teases him the entire way back, skipping alongside the sullen diplomat. They have a light, joking air around them as they head back down to the lobby to meet up with Lup and Barry.

Due to Kravitz’s wallet mishap, they reach the lobby after the other pair, much to Taako’s distaste.

“Couldn’t you move faster, you snail?” Lup calls out to them as they meet up, giving each of them a hug. Taako laughs and gestures to Kravitz.

“We would have beat you down here if this guy hadn’t forgotten his wallet.” He hugs her back before moving to Barry to give him an embrace as well. Barry chuckles at the twins.

“How did you two sleep?” Kravitz asks, leading them to the hotel restaurant. They all sit down at a table, waiting for the server to approach them.

“Not too bad. It’s weird being away from the kids but nice to have some space to ourselves for one.” Lup says, leaning against Barry’s shoulder. Kravitz raises his eyebrows.

“Kids?”

“The cats. They usually sleep in bed with us. Thankfully, Angus agreed to pet sit for the week!” Barry clarifies, wrapping an arm around Lup. Taako pretends to gag at how domestic they are.

The server brings them all menus and each of them place their drink order. They make idle conversation until they order their food and their meal arrives.

“So I never asked you, ‘Ko. How did you two sleep?” Taako chokes as he drinks his water, tips of his ears turning red, giving Lup a reason to smirk. Kravitz, miraculously, doesn’t seem to notice Taako’s embarrassment.

“Rather well, thank you for asking, Lup.” He says, taking a bite out of his toast. Taako just nods along, still coughing slightly.

“How about you, Taako?” She asks, pointing her fork at the red elf.

“Just fine!” He clears his throat, trying to gain composure. “Just fine. Better than the other two goofs!” Kravitz snorts out a short laugh.

“You should have seen them last night.” Barry raises an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Let’s just say they ruined their hotel room already.” Taako answers, shaking his head. They all share a laugh.

“Speak of the devils!” Lup exclaims suddenly, pointing behind Taako and Kravitz to where Magnus and Merle had just entered. Taako turns around and waves to them, gesturing for them to join their table. Magnus immediately pulls up a chair and steals half of Taako’s bagel, asking for more cream cheese while Merle waddles over.

“What are you guys eating? Smells good!” He takes his seat and gets unnervingly close to Kravitz’s omelet.

“We were just discussing our nights. How did you two sleep?” Kravitz asks, pushing the rest of his omelet over to the nosy dwarf, who graciously accepts.

“Merle stole all the blankets!” Magnus says through a mouthful of bread, jabbing a finger in Merle’s direction.

“Only to block out your snoring! I swear you could have shaken down the building!” The other four laugh and shake their heads.

“This is why I took Krav’s offer. I would have murdered you two last night!” Taako says, sipping his water. Magnus shoves his hands near Taako’s face, ignoring his statement.

“Look at my nails!” He brings them back to his own face, inspecting them. “They’re a little messy but Merle painted some cute little plants on them so it’s chill.”

“Woah those look rad!” Lup exclaims, taking Magnus’s hands in her own. “Wait…” She looks closer. “Magnus, that’s weed.” Merle bursts out laughing.

“I was wondering when someone would notice!” Magnus frowns.

“Merle!” He looks at his nails again. “Whatever, they’re cute!” The whole table laughs and Taako can’t help but send a grin over to Kravitz, basking in the happiness of his friends.

Sometimes, things have a way of working themselves out...


End file.
